Here's Hiccup
by Madcat
Summary: Hiccup returns to Berk after a 6 year training journey and finds he has a fianee. He also has a curse.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train Your Dragon – "Here's Hiccup"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD and will never make any money of the property of others..

Fair use is a doctrine in United States copyright law that allows limited use of copyrighted material without requiring permission from the rights holders, such as for commentary, criticism, news reporting, research, teaching or scholarship. It provides for the legal, non-licensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work under a four-factor balancing test. The term _fair use_ originated in the United States. A similar principle, fair dealing, exists in some other common law jurisdictions. Civil law jurisdictions have other limitations and exceptions to copyright. This is a work of fiction and the characters are not based off any person living or dead. How to Train Your Dragon is the property of Dreamworks.

**Intro…**

Welcome to Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village? In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. There's fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.

You see most places only get mice, or mosquitoes, but no…

We have.

Fiancées...

**Chapter1:**

**Hofferson House…**

Stoick had arrived at the Hofferson household and was quickly ushered inside. He politely the offered food but did take a mug of beer.

Stoick took a seated to the left of the stone hearth. I would like to thank you for seeing me. He said to Astrid Hofferson, her older brother Sven, and her mother Ingrid**. **

"My son will be arriving soon, I received a messenger pigeon today." He said to the Hofferson family. Ingrid gave Stoick a surprised look and then silently nodded. "As you know he has been traveling with Gobber for the last six years to prepare himself for becoming the next chief." He then focused on Ingrid and said, "would you like to tell her?"

Her mother turned to Astrid and said. "I made a vow with Stoick's wife Valhallarama before you were born. We were always shield maidens (1) together, so we vowed to engage our children."

Astrid grew pale and replied. "Mom. Please tell me you are jesting?

Ingrid took her daughters hand; "it is only an engagement. Either you or Hiccup can cancel the engagement after one year.

"Better you than me," Sven interjected with humor in his voice. "Of course he's going to have to fight like Odin himself just to bed you.

"Shut up before I kill you," she replied angrily tightening her grip on her chair's arm.

"Sven, leave your sister alone. Another word and you'll be helping to clean fish for a month." Ingrid interrupted in a tone brooking no argument. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and continued. "Just give the boy a chance. That's all I ask daughter."

"Fine," Astrid said quietly as she clenched her fist. "There's small choice in rotten apples," she thought to herself (2).

"I know this is a lot for someone your age," Stoick said. "I thought it might help if this was kept between our two families. I am sure would rather not be the center of the town gossip every time you are seen together." Astrid ignored the rest of the conversation as she considered what having a fiancée would mean. Stoick spoke to her mother and brother for a few more minutes before leaving.

The next day…

A confused and angry Astrid grabbed Ruffnut for some training in the woods outside town. She quickly confided in a surprised Ruffnut during practice.

Astrid slammed her shield into Ruffnut's shield before following up with a sidearm slash with the training club. "I can't believe she did this to me!"

Ruffnut took a step backwards and replied. "It has been six years. Maybe Gobber was able to make a Viking out of him."

"A Viking out of Hiccup", Astrid yelled angrily before charging! "Only Odin could make a Viking out of him."

Ruffnut laughed and took the blow on her shield before aiming a strike at Astrid's legs. "It is only a year at worst. Then you can call it off. Besides he might be cute."

"Cute? I doubt it."

Ruffnut signaled that they take a break and both young ladies put down their weapon and shields. "Listen it is only a year. If he is the same clumsy stick as before, just ignore him for a year. If he turns out to be some pervert, just break a couple of fingers and that will fix that issue." She gently punched Astrid in the shoulder and continued. "If you are lucky and you decide to keep him. I'm sure you'll be able to train him."

Astrid looked at her friend. "Where did you pull that from?"

Ruffnut replied, "I have been talking to my mom. We do live in the middle of nowhere. I may have half a dozen choices in the village. According to my mom dad wasn't much of a prize when she first got him. She says it took a good ten years to make a decent husband out of him."

Astrid turned to Ruffnut and replied. "Maybe your right, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy with the situation."

"Just do us all a favor and don't neuter the poor boy if he talks to you. If he ends up being cute I might want to try him at some point." Ruffnut said in jest to her friend.

Nearby Tuffnut had overheard the conversation and decided to share the news with Snotlout.

That evening at the Chieftain's House…

The Hofferson family had been invited to the Chief's house. A tall thin stranger standing at least six feet tall opened the door. He studied the three people before him with silted green eyes. "Good evening, I am Hiccup." She noticed he had a mild accent to his speech. "Please come in my Father is expecting you." He stood aside and gestured for the to enter. Astrid and the stranger took a few second longer than normal to study each other.

The family entered the house and was found Stoick sitting across the table from another man with a metal hook. Both stood and called for the three new comers to join them. Astrid joined her family at the table and turned to study Hiccup as he sat across the table from them.

Stoick gestured to the man across from him and introduced Gobber to the family. He then turned to Hiccup and said in a resigned voice. "Go ahead and take off the gloves. They have a right to know."

Hiccup signed stood and started unbinding the leather strips securing his gloves. His thin build green and his black hair immediately struck Astrid. She vaguely remembered Hiccup having Brown Hair. He then removed a pair of battered leather gloves revealing a set of short black claws on his fingertips. He then sat down and stared at Astrid to gage her reaction. She stared at Hiccup with a mixture of surprise and possibly disgust.

"Well now. I guess, I should explain." Gobber said rising to his feet. "As you know I have been training Hiccup for the past six years. We traveled and trained across dozens of distant lands. One night crossing a empty moor a we were camping for the night. Hiccup was collecting branches for a fire when a Night Fury attacked him. The creature fled before I arrived. I found Hiccup missing his right arm with deep bite marks along both his arms and legs.

Astrid quickly glanced at Hiccup to confirm he now had two arms.

Gobber continued. "I bandaged his wounds, but I didn't expect him to make it. I left the moor dragging him on a crude litter. Two days later he was still alive when I reached a village. The bites seemed to slowly heal but he remained unconscious. On the night of the full moon he awoke screaming. That night he turned into Night Fury and fled the village. It took me the entire next day to find him. I eventually found him human the next morning with an ancient druid."

"I also had my arm restored," Hiccup said raising his right arm.

"Anyway," Gobber continued. "The druid said Hiccup had shared blood with the Night Fury and they were bound. He said Hiccup was now cursed to turn into a Night Fury on the full moon. On the brighter side Hiccup is faster and stronger than he use to be."

"I am engaged to a dragon," Astrid mumbled to herself in shock.

Sven studied the younger man across the table and asked, "do you become a beserker or anything when you become a dragon?"

Hiccup sighed and responded. "No. I remain myself, that's why I fled the village. I really didn't feel like being slain by the local mob."

"Have you considered what to tell the village," Ingrid asked Stoick?

"I discussed it briefly with Gobber. We believe it might be best to give everyone a couple of week to get use to Hiccup before telling the village." He replied stroking his red beard. "Unfortunately there is a full moon in about a week. I will take Hiccup on a short hunting trip to ensure there is no problem.

"Now, that is out of the way. We should probably eat," Stoick said. Hiccup moved to serve the people around the table. This was traditionally the lady of the house role as host but since his mother had passed away it had fallen to him to serve whenever they had company. Astrid watched her fiancée without trying to stare. He still seemed to lack the ingrained grace of a fighter but he was less clumsy than she remembered. When he served her she could not help but stare at his claws.

Once he had finished serving everyone, he took his place opposite Astrid. Hiccup asked Sven and his sister about what had happened in the village during the last six years. He in returned answered several questions about other villages and his training under Gobber. "So what he mean faster and stronger," Sven asked Hiccup after a few minutes.

"I am merely faster and stronger than I used to be. It's kind of hard to explain."

"He's got more strength than anyone that thin should," Gobber interjected. "But he hasn't got the strength of a bear or anything. And he is faster swinging a hammer in training."

The meal ended shortly thereafter with the Hofferson family returning home. Hiccup wasn't the clumsy boy from before, which was a plus. But he wasn't entirely human, which was a minus. It sometime seemed the gods were having too much fun with her life.

The next Day at Dragon training…

The teenagers deemed ready for Dragon training were gathering in the arena. "So I heard, he arrived yesterday. What do you think?" Ruffnut inquired pulling Astrid to the side.

Astrid looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered into her ear. "He seems 'nice' enough. But he's really weird."

"What do you mean," Ruffnut asked?

"It means… He's probably too weird even for you." Astrid finally and nodded her head. There he is.

Ruffnut turned and studied the figure entering via the ramp to the arena. He wore a grey cloak about himself and was armed with a warhammer. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs also turned to study the new arrival.

"I might have to take up your challenge," Ruffnut said as she studied the new boy. She was interrupted when Gobber hobbled forward.

"Welcome to Dragon training, today you will learn to fight dragons" Gobber said to the assembled teenagers. "Today is about survival. Now let's get started" he stated walking to a winch holding a door closed.

"Aren't you going to train us first," Fishlegs asked as Gobber opens the dragon cage.

"I believe experience is the best teacher," Gobber replied as an angry Gronckle flew into the arena. "Quick what do you need!"

Hiccup already familiar with Gobber's style of training had grabbed a shield and was slowly flanking the Gronckle on its left side. He ignored the mad scramble for shield and move steadily around the Gronckle's flank. He watched as the twins were disqualified he was behind the dragon when it took out Fishlegs. Hiccup ran forward as his remaining classmates distracted the Gronckle and delivered a sharp blow to the right wing. The sound of breaking bone and cartlidge was heard before it hit the ground.

"Hiccup no grandstanding. Today is about speed and dodging." Gobber yelled as the dragon regained its feet an turned to face Hiccup. The dragon stared at him and Hiccup readied himself to dodge to the side. The Gronckle hissed at him and then turned and walked back into its enclosure.

"Well that was weird," Gobber said as he entered the arena. The dragon was still siting in its cage staring only at Hiccup. He shrugged his shoulders and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that," Gobber asked turning to Hiccup?

"Sorry," Hiccup responded.

"I said today was about survival. I said nothing about attacking it." Gobber replied testily.

"Sorry, You spent the last six years telling me to go for a dragon's wing and tail fins. So I did."

Gobber muttered to himself before turning to the other students. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ignore your sibling and focus on the dragon. Otherwise it could be fatal." He turned to Fishlegs, "you too. When fighting a dragon always keep your focus on a dragon. If you ever find yourself between two dragons keep moving until you only have to watch one direction." He then turned to Snotlout. "Stop flirting during training. If Hiccup hadn't gotten it you would have been next." He then said to Astrid, "you did well. You kept your focus on the dragon and always kept moving. Hiccup, you did well flanking the dragon and disabling it. But did you plan what you would do after you got the wing. Always try to plan your next attack before you are caught flatfooted."

He then turned to all of the and said. "Go get cleaned up and meet in the meade hall."

Hiccup moved to leave the arena, when he was stopped by Snotlout. "Yes," Hiccup asked in a bored tone of voice?

"Astrid deserves better than you, so I'm challenging you to a fight." Snotlout declared loud enough for the other trainees to hear.

"Really. I figured this was the standard 'give the new guy a hard time'," Hiccup replied. "We can't fight about Astrid though."

"Why," Snotlout asked in confusion?

"If the challenge is about the engagement. You are insult both our families and if you did manage to destroy the engagement there could be a blood feud. But if this is not about the engagement we can fight without involving family honor."

"Yeah. That's what I meant."

"Fine. Bare hands and let's keep it short. I'm hungry.

Later in the mead hall…

Hiccup was sitting at a table with the other trainees. He had trouble seeing out his left eye and his jaw was sore. He ended up sitting next to Snotlout at the table, who had his own set of bruises. He wasn't sure if either one of them could claim victory.

He noticed Astrid was completely ignoring them. He took a sip of his beer and spoke in a low tone to Snotlout. "I don't think fighting for her impressed her much." Snotlout only grunted in response to the comment. "You know she a great fighter right." He received another grunt. "She's acting like we just said she can't take care of herself."

Snotlout actually looked in surprise at him. "You think so."

"Yeah. Listen, I know you care for her. But beating on each other isn't going to help. Tell you what if you'll agree for a truce until the engagements over, I happen to know where an unguarded keg of mead is."

Snotlout glanced at Astrid, who was still ignoring them. "Let's invite Tuffnut and Fishlegs and you have a deal."

"Deal."

At the other end of the table another conversation was being held. Ruffnut leaned in an quietly said, "give him a break. If he hadn't fought you would have lost respect for him."

"I don't need anyone to fight for me. And I'm certainly not a prize to be one," Astrid replied bitterly.

"Everyone in the village knows that. He even made a point to remove you from the fight, " Ruffnut stated simply.

"We all know what the fight was about."

"Would you seriously prefer a guy not willing to fight when challenged?"

"If he dose not treat me like a prize, I might." Astrid responded between bites of fish.

"You are really stubborn," Ruffnut said with a smile. She tilted her head slightly and here grin grew wider. She leaned a little closer and said. "I just heard the boys organizing a drinking party without us later. You feel like watching them make fools of themselves."

"I think we already did that."

"I think it will be fun. If you change your mind head towards McFey's shed near the warf after dark."

Several hours later…

The four boys sat in a rough circle on piles of nets in the mostly abandoned shed. The were already a couple of tankards into the keg and missed the two stealthy figure arriving outside.

"So this is an agreement between your mothers," Tuffnut asked?

"Yeah. It the family honor thing. So we're all stuck with it. Just be glad this is Berk or we would already be married. Most villages we stopped at everyone is married by sixteen. " Hiccup replied in learned tone of voice.

"Fishlegs also has a fiancée," Tuffnut replied. "It's Aetta." Fishlegs looked unhappy with the idea and took another large gulp of mead. "He's scheduled to get married next spring."

"She's already got one kid from a previous marriage. She lost her husband to dragons earlier this year." Snotlout added staring into the darkness. "She's about three years older than us."

"Oh, Odin." Fishlegs groaned in misery to himself.

"So what was training with Gobber like," Tuffnut asked changing the subject?

"A lot of moving about. We did basic weapons training, navigation, sailing, and blacksmithing. We visited everywhere from Oseberg to Borg (3)." He took a sip of the mead and continued. "We really didn't do any dragon training. But get a couple of beers into him and he will ramble for hours about dragons."

"Let's talk of something more pleasant," Snotlout added. "How about Astrid?"

"She certainly seems like the perfect Viking warrior," Hiccup said after a moment. "And she's probably the prettiest unmarried girl in the village. But she can't stand me."

"Once Aretta got married two years ago, Snotlout decided Astrid was his true love." Tuffnut added with a laugh.

"Hey. It took me some time to notice her qualities," he replied defensively.

"And it did hurt when she starting getting some curves," Tuffnut snorted. The slightly drunken boys took a second to visualize the curves before the conversation continued.

"So besides Snotlout is anyone else chasing Astrid," Hiccup inquired?

"Not really. Supposedly Ottar the trader from Skare was interested. He is a wealthy man with two ships, who approached Astrid's mother last year." Outside the shed one figure shivered briefly. "I guess your engagement to Astrid is part of the reason her mother did not accept."

"So you ever ask Ruff out," Hiccup asked Snotlout. He received a blank look in response.

"Are you mad," Tuffnut interjected in shock! "She's got the face of a goat and smells like one."

"She's actually fairly cute," Fishlegs added quietly.

"She's not Astrid, but she is pretty," Hiccup said in agreement.

"But she's madder than a Hideous Zippleback," Snotlout spit out.

"Get her away from her brother." Hiccup replied with a shrug. "I'm sure she is normal when she's not fighting with her brother."

"So anyone got any good stories," Fishlegs asked?

"It's all lies. But it is funny as Hel. Get Gobber drunk and he will start telling this story about a pair of barmaids." Outside two figures quietly left the boys to their conversation.

**Notes:**

(0) I know this is not a traditional Viking engagement.

I believe this term was from the WOTC

Taming of the Shrew Quote.

A real Viking trading center in Norway.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Train Your Dragon – "Here's Hiccup" Ch 2.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD and will never make any money of the property of others..

Fair use is a doctrine in United States copyright law that allows limited use of copyrighted material without requiring permission from the rights holders, such as for commentary, criticism, news reporting, research, teaching or scholarship. It provides for the legal, non-licensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work under a four-factor balancing test. The term _fair use_ originated in the United States. A similar principle, fair dealing, exists in some other common law jurisdictions. Civil law jurisdictions have other limitations and exceptions to copyright. This is a work of fiction and the characters are not based off any person living or dead. How to Train Your Dragon is the property of Dreamworks.

**Author's Warning: ** If you haven't picked up on it this will be mainly an Astrid/Hiccup story. The character will not be an exact copy from the movie or books.

Chapter 2 Meanwhile in Asgard…

Loki arrived in the great hall in the shape of a Nightfury. He bowed his dragon shaped head to Odin. "This is not the time for a jest," Odin said staring at the trickster. "Explain why you have interfered with this young hero."

Loki took human form and smiled at the assembled gods and goddesses. He then answered Odin, "for my own amusement of course." He then continued addressing the hall. "Fate and destiny still bind the young hero. I have merely made things more interesting. For Is it not true that a hero is judged by the obstacles he overcomes?" He gave the assembly a moment to consider his words before continuing.

"He is still destined to die saving his village," Tyr said briskly. "Your meddling will only result in most of the village dying as well."

"Would you care to make a wager on that," Loki asked with a grin?

The next morning in Berk…

Hiccup had been shaken awake by his father much too early. He had a breakfast of bread and buttermilk and tried to ignore the churning bile in his belly. His father waited until he was awake to tell him, he would be leading another expedition to find the dragon's nest and hoped to be back in a week. His father reminded him the full moon would arrive in five days and he should probably go camping for the duration of the curse.

Hiccup arrived at dragon training with now only a minor throbbing in his skull. He noted with a dull interest the arena was divided by a maze like pattern of walls. He strolled over to his classmates. His fellow drinkers from the previous night seemed to be worse off than him. He then turned to the two ladies in the class and said, "good morning".

Astrid replied with a seemingly normal greeting. Hiccup thought or at least hope it was friendlier than the previous morning.

Ruffnut smiled and sauntered up to Hiccup and glanced at Astrid before replying. "Good morning," she said sweetly. She grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him forward and off balance. She planted a quick kiss on hiss lips before releasing him. "Thanks for getting my brother drunk."

Astrid grabbed her by a braid and pulled her aside before Hiccup could stammer a response. Astrid waited until they were out of hearing range before asking. "What the hel (2) was that?"

"I was just thanking him," Ruff replied with a smile. "He did call me cute last night."

"I don't care about that, he is my fiancee."

"By the way he is a good kisser," Ruff replied. She then ignoring the sputtering Astrid and walked up to her brother to torment him.

Hiccup flinched at the glare Astrid gave him. He began stammering an apology, but Gobber began bellowing to start the class. Hiccup turned and saw Gobber on the rim of the arena.

"Today is about using cover and concealment. Also every dragon has a blind spot. Find it and use it." Gobber lectured the class in a bored tone. He then pulled the rope releasing the dragon into the arena. Hiccup moved into the maze with his fellow students, he quickly lost sight of everyone but Fishlegs.

His line of sight was severely limited by the walls. He tried to slow his breathing and focused on his listening to alert him to the Nadder.

They advanced slowly down the corridor and jumped when the Nadder landed on top of the wall in front of them. Fishlegs and the Nadder stared at each other from a mere ten feet away. Fishlegs yelped and ran away from the Nadder. The Nadder squawked and jumped to another wall closer to them. The boys made a mad scramble and ducked around a corner several seconds before a volley of poisoned spikes impacted against the wall. The Nadder hopper to another wall and Hiccup pushed Fishleg ahead and they put another wall between them and the dragon. The Nadder lost patience and jumped to the floor of the arena and began chasing the two boys deeper into the maze.

Hiccup was catching his breathe and realized he was seperated from Fishlegs. The Nadder rounded the corner right in front of him. He froze and was amazed the Nadder didn't seem to see him. He finally realized the dragon couldn't see him because of its large snout. He congratulated himself on finding the blind spot.

Snotlout's warhammer flew past the Nadder and impacted harmless down the hallway. The Nadder violently spun and the spiked tail slammed into Hiccup's shield knocking him backwards. The Nadder disappeared down the hallway and ignored the downed Hiccup. Hiccup dusted himself off and found himself alone again. "Great," he said to himself.

Then someone landed on him knocking him to the ground again. "Get out of my way," a female voice yelled in his ear. She was immediately on her feet attempting to remove her axe from his shield. She wretched the axe free wrenched his left hand painfully.

Hiccup was staring up at her when he noticed the Nadder landing on the wall behind her. He released his grip on the shield and grabbed her ankles. He pulled her feet from under her tripping her to one side. He was too late to avoid two poisoned spikes that pierced his right shoulder. His shoulder immediately began to burn from the poison.

Astrid reacted and clumsily threw her axe at the Nadder. The Nadder squawked and leapt backwards disappearing from view. Hiccup reached over with his good arm and wretched the first spike from his shoulder. He blacked out a moment and awoke in time to watch Astrid plant a foot on his chest and pull out the second spike. He passed out again and awoke later across someone's shoulders. He realized Astrid was carrying him to the gate. "Open the gate, Hiccup is down!"

Astrid ducked with her bundle under the portcullis and ran to the top of the ramp. She was met at the top of the ramp by Gobber. She gently dropped Hiccup and Gobber checked Hiccup's wounds and stared into his eyes.

"I see your still with us," Gobber said moving aside for the healer to inspect his wounds.

'Yeah," Hiccup managed.

"Your training method sucks," Astrid said bitterly.

Gobber laughed and sent her back into the arena. He watched the healer bind Hiccup's wounds and turned back to the arena. "Next time try to avoid taking the hit for her," he said. "Make sure she at least thanks you later."

Nadder spikes contained a mild toxin that would cause you to lose muscle control. It was mainly used to slow or weaken prey that the Nadder would then finish off with its beak or claws. The good thing about the toxin was the effects usually lasted only a couple of hours. But he was still left with two deep puncture wounds in his shoulder. The healer had put his right arm in a sling and told him to avoid using the arm for a week. The old woman had told him to stop by her hut daily so she could check the wound.

That afternoon…

The class had gather at a table in the almost empty Great Hall to discuss training over dinner. Fishlegs had grabbed a small beer for Hiccup (3) saving him an extra trip. He had been ordered to avoid normal beer for a couple of days by the healer. Hiccup was trying to ignore the now dull throbbing in his shoulder as he began eating. He almost choked on his food as Astrid sat next to him. She gave him a small before she began eating. Hiccup was saved from too much thinking as Gobber began speaking.

"Overall today wasn't too bad he began. Everyone paired up which was a good thing. If you had grouped together in such close quarters you couldn't have moved when the dragon attacked."

"Remember working with someone you trust makes you a better fighter. You always need someone to watch your back. But try not to lose sight of your teammate in the heat of the fight. Hiccup good work watching out for Astrid. Just try to avoid getting hurt next time."

Hiccup noticed Astrid had blushed at Gobber's words. But what it meant he wasn't sure. Gobber continued, "Astrid, good work pulling Hiccup out of the fight." He turned to Snot and continued, "never throw your only weapon. You only leave yourself open." He then turned to the twins. "Can you two morons stop fighting for five minutes and pay attention? If you can't focus you will die out there. I really don't care when you die, but I would like a student of mine to do something useful before dying."

Gobber reached into a pouch on his belt and gently tossed a heavy leather bound book on the table. "There is the dragon manual. It contains everything we know about dragons. Read it. Learn it. It may save your life."

"A book," Tuffnut sneered. "Can't we just kill the things the book is about?"

"I've read it like seven times," Fishlegs happily added. "It's got this one dragon that attacks using boiling water."

The twins looked at each other and pushed the books away. "No thanks it is all yours," Ruffnut said.

Gobber polished off his beer and gave a stern look. "That's it you two have volunteer for extra training. We will start now. Come with me."

He lead the two confused twins out of the hall with him. "Aw crap," Hiccup said as they left. "I know that look." The other teens looked at Hiccup.

The teens lead by Hiccup returned to the arena. Gobber was pointing to a pile of round stones the size of a man's head. "I need that pile of stones stacked neatly in the arena, get to work." Gobber walked over to the other students and said, "before anyone asks no you can't help. I am doing this to make a point. The four other teens decided to return to the great hall to await their friends.

Gobber marched back to the twins and began lecturing. "There are two ways of learning. The first is listening to others and reading. The second is doing. The problem with the second is it can be a lot more painful and can be more dangerous." He then began talking about the various types of dragons and their different types of attacks as the twins worked. It took the twins half a sand clock to move the stone. Gobber waited for them to finish, he casually inspected the pile of stone. He then turned to the twins and asked Ruffnut, "how many shots dose a Gronckle have?"

"Five," the sweating girl replied?

"Wrong. Six. Two laps around the arena," Gobber replied in a bored tone. He then turned to Tuffnut. "How many shots does a Nadder have?"

"Six," Tuffnut replied without much hope in his voice.

"Four. Two laps," Gobber said.

Gobber waited for both twins to return. "I am here to teach. If you two can't focus on the training, I will be happy to remove you from class. I will leave the decision to you." He then got up and stormed off. The two twins shared a look and quietly returned to the great hall.

Meanwhile at the great hall…

The four teenagers were sitting at the table as Fishlegs eagerly read the manual to them. He occasionally stopped and took a swig of beer to wet his throat. The others lost interest half way through the books and decided to continue tomorrow. They were leaving the hall when the two twins stumbled in. Hiccup said good night to the group and left the hall. He strolled through the village until he arrived at the Hofferson house. He stretched out in the grass and waited for Astrid to return home.

Hiccup was close to dozing when Astrid arrived. She was surprised but recovered quickly. "What are you doing here," she asked?

"I forgot to thank you for carrying me out," Hiccup said standing up. "And I thought you would appreciate me not thanking you in front of the others."

"Your welcome," she said before hesitating a moment. "Why did you take the hit fore me?"

"You didn't see it. So I pushed you aside," Hiccup replied slightly confused.

She sighed again and pulled her braid before continuing. "Sorry. I am just use to morons acting like they have to protect me because I wasn't born a man. I have spent years training until my hands have bleed to prove I am as good as anyone else."

"That explains the look after I fought Snot," he replied. "You do realize he did it to impress you, not to protect you."

"I know, but no one ever claimed Vikings were rational. And why did you fight?"

"I had to or no one in the village would respect me. So right, wrong, or just stupid, I had to accept." She stared at him and seemed to accept his answer.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure you weren't just treating me as some prize." She brushed a lock of hair aside and looked at him. "This is still weird. I don't hate you, I am just not ready for all of this."

"Neither am I," he replied with a smile. "I still don't know how I should act. Should I treat you as a stranger, a friend, fiancée, or something else?"

"Let's try friends for now," she finally said.

"Dose that mean I can talk to you in public," he asked?

"Yes. Just treat me like one of the guys."

Hiccup thought a second and smiled, "I think I know what you mean." She turned to leave and a thought occurred to Hiccup. "We'll make sure to include you the next time we talk about girls."

She stopped and laughed. "Goodnight, Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Astrid." He said before walking home.

The next morning…

Astrid was surprised to see her brother when she awoke. He was one of the few 'adult' (if she could think of her brother as an adult) men left in the village thanks to Stoick's expedition. She noticed his hands were red and cracked from his last fishing expedition. Everyone not in the dragon training class had pitched in to assist the remaining fishing fleet.

"It's going to be rough this winter," he said when he recognized her presence. "We lost a lot of livestock to the Dragon's this year. We'll likely have to eat a lot of the remaining herd. Unless we lose several villagers on Stoick's latest voyage." He sighed and continued without waiting for a response. "We'll have to raid to replace the herds. That means raiding in the Spring." He pushed himself from the table and left his sister to her thoughts.

She had some left over stew from the previous night and thought over her brother's words. This winter promised to be rougher than normal and people might starve. She sighed to herself as she thought of her brother's words. Her brother was technically the head of the household and responsible for selecting a proper groom for her. If not for an oath her mother made years ago to a friend she would likely be married with children to Ottar. The village would have likely received some trade benefit from that marriage. After all most marriages were mere business arrangements at best.

She sighed again as she rinsed the bowl and set it aside to dry. If her family had married her immediately to Hiccup, her family would have gained mutual help and protection from the Haddock clan. That might become a matter of life and death this winter. Her family cared enough to sacrifice for her, she owed it to them to try to make it work with Hiccup. If she didn't marry Hiccup, her family would likely marry her off next year anyway anyway.

She met the twins on the path to the arena and pulled Ruff aside. She vented her confused thoughts to her friend. Her friend listened and then placed a hand on each shoulder. Ruffnut then head butted her friend. "Stop being a moron," Ruffnut replied.

"Life is always tough. Your family has sacrificed to give you a chance at happiness. Do you know how rare that is? "

"And if someone dies this Winter because of that choice," Astrid asked?

"We're Vikings, we die all the time." Ruffnut said giving her friend a hug. "You can't change the past, you can only move forward. You've got all Winter to get to know Hiccup. If it dose not work out you can look for a rich old man next year."

"You have a way with words," Astrid replied rubbing her head.

"If you are feeling guilty lets grab the others and help on the docks this afternoon." They were the last to reach the arena and Gobber shut the gates behind them.

Today is all about teamwork," Gobber bellowed. "You'll have to learn to trust each other. The Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas and the other head lights it on fire. Your job is to tell which is which. Choose the wrong head and your going to have a bad day (4)".

Gobber pulled the rope and the doors opened releasing a dense green fog into arena. Hiccup found himself partnered again with Fishlegs. Gobber had decided since Hiccup was currently injured he could carry a spare bucket of water for his partner. Hiccup watched the fog fill the arena and was surprised the others seemed unable to see in the gloom. He watched the Zippleback moving slowly along the arena's right wall towards Snot and Tuff.

"Snot, Tuff." Its heading your way Hiccup yelled. The dragon paused and both heads turned in his direction. He turned to Fishlegs, who frantically was staring in surprise at him. "It's this way," he said to Fishlegs. "Follow me."

The quickly crossed the arena with Hiccup guiding. The two others boys targeted the wrong head and the Zippleback ignited the gas near them. The booming explosion threw both boys back ten feet and blew the concealing fog away from the Zippleback. Astrid and Ruffnut used the opening to dose the correct head and the Zippleback angrily tried to create a spark with its wet head.

"You got it. Grab them and get out," Gobber said to the students. The girls backed up to keep the Zippleback in view and then grabbed the two stunned boys and started dragging them to the arena exit.

The Zippleback moved towards the girls while hissing in anger. Hiccup and Fishlegs interposed themselves. The Zippleback hissed angrily with one head while the second head attempted to bite Fishlegs. Fishlegs threw the bucket of water stunning the dragon for a second. He dropped the empty bucket and Hiccup handed him the spare. They slowly backed up towards the exit and the dragon followed snapping at the retreating boys. Hiccup slowly removed his right arm from the leather sling. Hiccup felt a surge of heat and anger, he thought the dragon had ignited the gas for a moment.

The dragon growled and lunged at Fishlegs. It was surprised to find its target pushed aside and the smaller human standing before it. "Hiccup get out of there," Gobber yelled. The right head moved to Hiccup's right side as a distraction and the left head struck directly at the boy.

Hiccup took a step right and swiped his right hand at the left head. The dragon staggered back and released a roar of pain as dark blood welled from four thing lines on the left head. The other students were all through the gate stopped at the cry of pain and watched in amazement. The dragon roared a challenge at the human and prepared to leap at its prey.

The human responded with its own growl and stalked forward. The Zippleback froze and the change in the situation. Like all social animals it understood body language. Its prey was much smaller but it moved like a predator ready to lunge. The Zippleback reacted and took a step backwards. Hiccup followed as the Zippleback continued backwards. He slowly walked the dragon backwards to its cage. The dragon made one more attempt to intimidate the human and was surprised when the human didn't flinch but only counterattacked.

The dragon had enough and returned to its cage. Hiccup closed the double doors and let out a breath. He then noticed the torn gloves revealed claws on his right hand. He quickly stuffed the hand back into the sling to hide it. He turned and found the class staring at him.

"Are we done," Hiccup yelled to Gobber. Gobber blankly nodded and Hiccup headed for the exit ramp.

"Hiccup meet me at the forge," Gobber said interrupting his exit. "I need a hand at the forge repairing for gear for the fishing fleet."

"What just happened," Fishlegs asked? "Were his eyes glowing?"

"I'm sure you were imaging it," Astrid added.

"Class is over, we'll meet at the great hall in a for dinner." Gobber said changing the subject. He waited a couple of minutes for the class to disperse and headed to the forge. He entered the forge and found Hiccup patching his torn glove with a scrap of leather.

"So what did happen out there," Gobber asked lighting a pile of tinder in the forge. Hiccup turned his head and Gobber flinched at his unnaturally bright eyes.

"I think, I was… I felt like, It felt like a full moon." Hiccup removing his shirt.

"That's still four days from now," the older man replied.

"I know. That scares the hel out of me," Hiccup replied. "What if the curse is changing?"

The older man placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You still kept control right?"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "This time, but what about next time!" Gobber ignored the comment and added large pieces of wood to the small fire.

"If you ever become a threat to this village, I will kill you." Gobber finally said looking up from the fire. "Let's make sure that doesn't happen. Now tell me again in detail what happened."

"Snotlout and Tuffnut were stunned at best. The Zippleback was about to follow up with a second attack when Astrid tagged the right head with the bucket. The dragon was angry it getting ready to charge. We got between the dragon and the rest of the class. Fishlegs threw the bucket gaining us a couple of seconds and it decide to lunge at him. I pushed him aside and struck at the dragon." Hiccup said gently as he finished stitching a rough patch to his gloves.

"Why did you attack the dragon bare handed, you had a dagger until you dropped it?"

"I don't know," Hiccup replied with a worried tone.

"I'm surprised you managed to draw blood with a bare handed attack." You also have fangs now," Gobber stated.

"I found out when, I bit my toungue."

Gobber added some more kindling to the fire sat on a bench. "Worst case for you is the curse happens tonight. I would really hate to try to explain a dragon in the middle of the village to a bunch of neverous armed vikings. Let's plan on getting you out of town tonight. After dark I'll collect some supplies and help you set up camp somewhere out of the way. I'll stay overnight to keep an eye on you. But I'll have to come back to town tomorrow."

"And if this doesn't pass and I'm stuck as a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll deal with when it happens," Gobber replied with a sigh. "I don't care if you do become a dragon. You are still the closest thing I'll have to a son. I'll always be here for you."

"Even if you have to kill me."

"I would feel bad about it," Gobber answered. "If this dose not pass I'll steal a ship before Winter and we can find that damn druid and beat some answers out of him."

"Thanks." Several minutes passed and finally Hiccup asked, "What about class tomorrow?"

"I'll cancel it for a couple of days. The fishing fleet has been making large catches the past couple of days. They would be happy to have help smoking and salting the catch." Gobber studied the fire a couple of minutes and began adding charcoal to the burning wood. "Now let's not sit around and feel sorry for ourselves. There's work to do."

Hiccup relax a little. If Gobber was really worried, he would be cracking a bad joke about his underwear again.

Later that night…

Gobber had returned with some camping gear and found Hiccup staring at the ceiling. "They are coming tonight." He watched as Hiccup clutched his chest in pain. "Sound the alarm, we don't have much time." He watched

"Fine stay here." Gobber said before rushing into the village. Snapping bones and sinew sounded in the room as Hiccup's body began reshaping itself.

A short time later…

"You sure about this," Nohair asked as they stared at the sky. The torches were lit and raised around the village providing some light to the defenders. The remaining sheep had been collected into the arena and were defended by the remaining villagers. "I believe you but some of the others…."

"They are coming tonight," Gobber replied. "There," Gobber yelled as he spotted dark shapes against the clouds. The dragons came as quickly as a winter squall and were met by the defenders. The fighting swirled in a jumbled mass around the and over the arena. The dragons tore at the arena roof and the Viking defenders with equal abandon. The Vikings protected themselves and the arena to the best of their ability.

Unnoticed in the fighting a shape arose in the sky over the almost abandoned village. The cry of Nightfury went up among the defenders as a low shriek echoed across the island. Then a blue ball of fire exploded in a stunned flight of Gronckles. Several dragons fell from the sky as their wings were damaged from the attack. The defender and dragons watched in disbelief as a Nightfury lit into the attacking host. The nice blast of fire disrupted a swarm of Terrors, that was getting ready to swarm the defenders.

Then a second shriek filled the night and another Nightfury arrived. The two shapes flitted through the low clouds and formations of slower dragons. Fire illuminated the sky as the shapes twisted and dived at one another. The slower dragons began lashing out at either Nightfury as it passed.

"Hiccup," Astrid said stunned staring at the sky.

Ruff didn't have time to wonder about the statement and thrust a filled bucket into her friends hands. "Let's go."

The swarm attack on the arena fell apart into smaller attacks on the arena before being driven off by the defenders. A Nightfury passed low over the village and hit a Gronckle like a hawk hitting a pigeon. The Fury twisted and threw the stunned dragon behind it at the pursuing Fury. Then the dark night swallowed the two dragon again as they flew away from the village.

The attack slowly ended after the Nightfuries had disappeared. Gobber grabbed Astrid, who was still working "I need you to find him, he's probably hurt. Check the forge and then his house. If he's not there start checking the woods. There's a bag in the forge with food and some basic supplies take it with you."

Astrid looked slightly confused but dropped her bucket and ran towards the forge. She quickly checked the forge and then proceeded to the chief's house. Drag marks in blood covered the front porch of the house and the open doorway contained blood on the doorframe. The few burning embers in the fireplace illuminated a large broken form on the floor. Astrid closed the door and advanced on the dragon.

"Hiccup," she asked quietly and a rumbling groan was her only response. She lit a lamp with a brand from the fire and turned to Hiccup. She gasped at a series of deep gouges in his side. A dark pool of blood slowly grew around his broken form.

Later…

He dreamed of a burning mountain rising above a fog shrouded sea. He could feel the ancient inhuman intelligence contained within the dark mountain. He awoke in a panic when he realized it felt him. He awoke disoriented and his eyes slowly adjusted to the room. The room smelled of sickness and death.

"Welcome back," Gobber said as Hiccup struggle to sit up noticing he was on a low sleeping pallet on the first floor of his house. Gobber helped him sit upright and then handed him a steaming mug. "Drink this." Hiccup drank it slowly and felt some strength return to his limbs. "Its now the day after the full moon. You spent roughly four days as a dragon and only returned to human form today."

"What happened," Hiccup asked with a rough voice?

"Do you remember the raid," the older man asked? Hiccup shook his head so Gobber continued. The older man laughed to himself and continued, "We were hard pressed by large groups of attacking dragons around the arena. You scattered them like a hawk scattering chickens. You got at least three Gronckles kills and at least a half dozen Terrors. You where then attacked by another Nightfury and you disappeared into the clouds. I figured you would be injured from the fighting and asked Astrid to help you find you. She found you bleeding all over the floor in front of the hearth. " Hiccup turned his head slightly and winced at the pain. The wood floor in front of the fireplace has a large irregular dark stain, that looked like someone had broken a couple of casks of wine. "You should have seen the floor before Astrid sanded it two days ago. Clotted blood, scales, and bits of flesh all over. We still need a good smoky fire to get the smell out of the house."

"Sorry, I'm rambling. We had to grab the healer to help patch you up," Gobber said. "Stitches didn't work because of your scales so we ended up using honey (5) to staunch the bleeding. We really don't know how to heal a dragon. But we poured beer your throat (6) and that helped keep you alive. This morning you returned to human form and your wounds were gone."

The door opened and Astrid enter the house carrying a bucket of water. She stopped when she noticed Hiccup was awake and placed the bucket on the floor. "I'll come back," she said heading for the door.

"Stop. Get over here," Gobber said in a friendly yet authoritative tone of voice. She looked uncomfortable but moved to stand closer to Gobber than Hiccup. He continued, "Since the healer and I have other duties. Astrid has been stuck looking after you. So don't forget you owe her a lot." The older man stood up and said, "stay and keep him company."

They both watched the older man leave and Hiccup then turned his gaze to Astrid. The room was dimly lit by the open windows. He wondered is she was blushing or if it was merely his imagination. "Thank you," he said in a raspy voice.

"Your welcome," she replied quickly. She seemed slightly flustered and continued. "The healer had me bathe you this morning. I just wanted you to know, it wasn't my idea."

Hiccup stared in shock and surprise at her. He finally broke the silence by laughing for several minutes. Astrid looked ready to hit him with something heavy , when he stopped.

"Sorry," he said almost out of breathe. "I had a beautiful woman bathe me and I just slept through it."

"I'm glad you appreciate it," she replied harshly. "Bathing someone covered in dried honey, blood, piss, and shit is not my idea of a good time."

Hiccup looked slightly paler at the idea. "I am truly sorry. I didn't realize what you went through."

"You better. Because the next time I'm ill, I plan on having you take care of me."

**Elsewhere on Berk…**

The broken, battered, and singed remnants of the small fleet has returned to the harbor. Stoic jumped out of the boat and onto the pier. Gobber arrived to greet them and inspect the damage.

"Well, I hope ya' found the nest at least."

"No," he answered, heading home. "What happened last night," he asked when they were alone?

"Last night nothing. Four days ago that's another story," Gobber said pulling Stoick aside. "I had a couple of students knocked out training against a Zippleback. You son and Fishlegs tried to distract it. When it tried to attack he drew blood bare handed and managed to drive it back to its pen. That night the dragons attacked. " Gobber looked around to insure they were alone and pulled Stoick to a stop. "He turned dragon that night and fought them in the skies above us. We would have lost a lot of people that night if not for him. Then another Fury arrived and attacked him. "He was badly hurt and only awoke this morning."

Stoick sighed deeply and asked. "How bad is he hurt?"

"He's weak as a kitten form it all. But he doesn't have a mark on him," Gobber replied cheerfully. Stoick relaxed at those words and smiled. "We thought he might not make it and grabbed the healer. So she know about him now also."

"What did the old woman have to say," Stoick asked?

"She said you can tell the village when you arrive or she will." Gobber said evenly.

"Sometimes it really sucks being chief," Stoick said resuming his way home.

**Notes:**

1. Yes, Loki was the Nightfury that mauled Hiccup.

2. Hel is spelled correctly.

3. Small beer was watered down beer traditionally given to children and women.

4. Southpark reference

5. Honey is a natural antibiotic and historically used to treat wounds.

6. Many cultures traditionally used beer in medical treatments.

**Omake - Pimpin**

**[****Omake often include comedy sketches where the characters behave out of character, break the ****fourth wall****, or subtly address opinions of the fandom known to the writers. – Wikipedia]**

"We're Vikings, we die all the time." Ruffnut said giving her friend a hug. "You can't change the past, you can only move forward. You've got all Winter to get to know Hiccup. If it dose not work out you can look for a rich old man next year."

"You have a way with words," Astrid replied rubbing her head.

"Tell you what I'll be your pimp and you can be my bitch. I bet I can make enough money off your scrawny butt you'll never need to get married unless you want to."

"You better be joking," Astrid said.

"What do you mean joking. There's not a man in Berk, who wouldn't like to bend you over." Both girls turned when they heard a groan and found Hiccup passed out with a line of drool in the corner of his mouth. "Told you," Ruffnut said.

"Oh. Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The curse revealed.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD and will never make any money of the property of others..

Fair use is a doctrine in United States copyright law that allows limited use of copyrighted material without requiring permission from the rights holders, such as for commentary, criticism, news reporting, research, teaching or scholarship. It provides for the legal, non-licensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work under a four-factor balancing test. The term _fair use_ originated in the United States. A similar principle, fair dealing, exists in some other common law jurisdictions. Civil law jurisdictions have other limitations and exceptions to copyright. This is a work of fiction and the characters are not based off any person living or dead. How to Train Your Dragon is the property of Dreamworks.

**Author's Warning: ** If you haven't picked up on it this will be mainly an Astrid/Hiccup story. The character will not be an exact copy from the movie or books. Also the story is by no means perfect I will probably rewrite the entire thing at some point.

The people of Berk were called that night to the great hall for a 'Thing' (1). Hiccup stood pale and drawn slightly behind his father at the head of the hall. The village elder and the longboat captains stood around the fire pit in the center of the hall.

"People of Berk, you were attacked five days ago while we where gone. That night something never before seen occurred a Nightfury fought other dragons to defend this village. That Nightfury slew at least half a dozen dragons above this village in front of dozen of witnesses.

People of Berk you know me. I have always done what I thought was best for this village. Now it is my duty to tell you something that may anger some of you. A Nightfury attacked my son over a month ago. He shared blood with the beast. This is ancient magic spoken of in our myths and legends (2). My son is now cursed to become a Nightfury every full moon.

People of Berk my son fought with you that night. Several days he lingered from his wounds near death. The porch and floor of my house are still stained from his wounds. Do you accept one who has fought with you or do you cast my son out."

"He stays," Gobber bellowed almost immediately in response.

"He stays," Astrid yelled from the crowd. Her response had been prepared in advance by Stoick. People traditionally feared and hated anything deviating from the group standard. So the Chief had taken steps to influence the final decision.

"He stays," Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled from two other places in the hall. They really hadn't believed Astrid's wild story but Astrid had received their word that they would support Hiccup.

Most of the people of Berk were confused and merely followed the group (3). The villagers eventually accepted hiccup even though many in the crowd disagreed. The 'Thing' was closed and the Vikings moved to the eating dinner.

The Vikings separated into smaller groups around the great hall as dinner commenced. The dragon class sat near the center of the room. Stoick had asked his son to sit near him at the head of the hall tonight to insure no hot heads attacked him.

"If he attacks me, I make no promises." Snotlout told Astrid after his second beer. Several older Vikings nearby, who barely knew Hiccup listened with interest.

"That's true for anyone in Berk." Astrid replied with a snort. "If I attacked you, you would defend yourself right."

Fishlegs then got a distant look in his eyes, "just think what he can tell us about dragons."

"What's to know," Snotlout asked? "Dragons attack us, we kill them."

"I want to know what's its like to fly. That has to be so cool," Ruffnut added.

"Oh Odin," Fishlegs said with a stunned look on his face.

"What now," Tuffnut asked?

'Who better to find the nest than some one who can fly," Fishlegs said in almost a whisper? The dragon class all turned as one to stare at Hiccup with many of those near enough nearby also turning to stare. "If we can find the nest and destroy the nest. The dragons will hopefully be forced to move elsewhere."

"No more raids," Ruffnut said. "Is that even possible?"

"It's what we've hoped for generations," Fishlegs said.

"Oh Odin," a nearby elder who had overheard Fishleg's idea. He grabbed his neighbor and spoke in an animated fashion and everyone at that table listened to him intently. People son left the table to carry the idea to other tables in the great hall.

Fishlegs was finally forced by his table to take the idea to Stoick. Stoick turned to his son and asked. "Do you think you can do it?" Hiccup pulled out a battered book from a pocket and started making notes. Stoick was being to lose patience and asked again, "can you?"

Hiccup finally looked up and found everyone at the waiting intently. "Maybe. There are a few problems. The first is I can't control the curse. If I turn when they attack, I should be able to follow them to the nest. I have to make it back to Berk before dawn or I will drown in the ocean. The Nightfury almost killed me last time it may do so next time. Also what if I can't lead the boats back. Finding one island out there again may be a problem."

"You felt like you were turning in the arena the other day." Gobber said looking at Stoick. "If being around dragons activates the curse, I should drag him to the dragon pens tomorrow. We should be able to figure out if there's a connection."

"Can that work?" Stoick asked with interest.

"Who knows," Gobber replied.

"That can't be right," Hiccup added. "Why didn't I feel that way against the Gronckle or Nadder?"

"Maybe you needed more XP," Fishlegs added.

The ancient healer rapped her oak staff on the table to get their attention. "Don't forget Hiccup spent three days last time as a dragon. If your plan works, would you consign him to possibly being in a dragon's body for a month? This is a village of Vikings someone might 'forget' Hiccup is in there."

Stoick turned to his son and asked, "what do you think?"

"Let's give it a try." Hiccup replied looking in a depressed tone of voice. He had so far managed to live despite his curse and now people were trying to find new way to kill him. Then hope arose in him and he asked, "what about the other problem?"

Stoick drained a beer and sent Fishlegs for another. The chief had a plan by the time Fishlegs had returns. "If the dragons raid before winter hits, we can launch ships. The ships will separate into a wide line formation and use laterns to hold formation at night. This should increase your chances significantly. We'll also have saddlebags made for your dragon shape. I'll pack some basic supplies so you can survive on an island until we can find you."

"We should probably have a ship's captain train him in navigation," Gobber added.

"And the other Nightfury," Hiccup asked?

"Probably best to avoid it if possible. No one knows how to fight as a dragon." Stoick muttered unhappy with his own answer.

"Unless we let him fight the dragons at the arena. But that probably wouldn't help much." Gobber replied in a distracted manner. "And if he gets hurt badly the plan cannot work until he's healed."

"All right. Gobber, I'll leave control of the curse to you. No matter what happens we should also continue dragon training for the entire class. I'll also arrange for some navigational training in the evenings for Hiccup." Stoick said signaling an end of the discussion.

The next morning…

Hiccup arrived at dragon training the next morning. He still felt weak but he was happy to be alive. He tried to ignore the odd looks he received walking to class. He tried to act normal to the villager he met. One lady had actually grabbed her child off the street at the sight of Hiccup. He wasn't sure if he should appreciate the fact most people stared or ignored him.

The only person in class not staring at him this morning was Astrid. "Morning," he called as he reached the bottom of the ramp and entered the arena. Low waist level wooden walls divided the arena. Fishlegs prevented him from reaching Astrid. The larger boy had a stylus and a writing tablet held at ready.

""So what is it like," Fishlegs asked?

Hiccup sighed and bit back a spiteful answer. "It's more instinctual than being human. You react to something and think about it later. The village was attacked, so I attacked. That was my first time flying if I had thought about it I would have panicked at the thought of flying much less flying for the first time in combat."

"So what's flying like," Fishlegs asked?

"Better than sex," Hiccup replied slightly annoyed. The looks of his classmates made him wondered if he should have joked about that. "Just joking. It is like raw speed, power, and freedom."

He continued before Fishlegs could ask another question. "I can see better as a dragon day or night. My hearing and sense of smell is also better. If you want physical details ask Gobber or Astrid, I'm sure they can give you more details than me."

Ruffnut walked up to him and whispered. "Your weird, I like that," before walking off. Hiccup was left wondering just what she meant by that.

Gobber entered the arena and lowered the portcullis behind him. Today we're trying the Gronckle again remember your training and work together. Also no edged weapons so grab a club or mace from the rack if you need it. He waited for a couple of the students to change out weapons he then pulled the rope releasing the dragon..

The dragon flew clumsily into the arena. It managed one breath attack before Astrid disabled its wings with a bolo. The dragon landed on its side and it scrambled to its feet. The class beat weapons on shields and moved to surround the dragon. The twins moved to the dragon's right flank while Hiccup and Snotlout move to its left.

"Always keep moving," Gobber yelled!

The Gronckle fired a fireball towards Astrid, who ducked behind a low wall. The dragon grounded and angry charged headfirst scattering three wall sections. It shook its head and tried to find a new target. The twins moved forward and the dragon spun to face them. Snotlout bounced a mace of the scaled hide with no effect.

Hiccup ran past the dragon striking it on the snot with a mace. He managed to flee while it was stunned. The twins used the distraction to close on the Gronckle and strike it with a club and mace. The confused dragon fired poorly and missed the twins. It did manage to hit a wooden wall peppering the twins with a few burning splinters. Astrid came up behind the dragon and jumped on its back. She wrapped her legs around the dragon's body and delivered two precise blows with her mace. The dragon dropped unconscious with barely a sound.

"Nice work. Grab some ropes and lets get this beast back in its pen. Dragging the Gronckle back to its pen took longer than the 'training' exercise. Gobber then led them to a shaded part of the arena. "Much better today. Nice team work." He turned to Snotlout and continued. "You really got to start carrying more than one weapon if you plan on throwing them. Very nice work Astrid, just make sure you don't get a leg pinned pulling a stunt like that."

Gobber turned to Hiccup and the boy only shook his head. "Nothing. I didn't feel like, I was going to change."

"Let's try something else." The class grabbed weapons and took a loose crescent formation in front of another door.

Gobber pulled a rope and a small door open. "The Terrible Terror is the smallest dragon in this region but no less dangerous."

"It like the size of a dog," Tuffnut said. He didn't notice the leap until the Terror had landed on his face and began gnawing on his nose. "Get it off."

Ruffnut and Astrid closed on Tuffnut to assist. The terrible terror released Tuffnut and leaped at Hiccup. Hiccup dropped his mace and caught the small dragon's head with his right hand. He then palmed the dragon's head into the floor of the arena. The small dragon thrashed and hissed several minutes before relaxing. Hiccup relaxed his grip and began rubbing the dragon gently between its eyes.

"What is this," Gobber asked?

"The little guy just needed to know I wasn't going to hurt him." Hiccup replied with a smile. Fishlegs pulled a small smoke fish from a pocket and offered it to the Terror. The dragon watched him warily but happily snatched the meal. It choked the fish down without chewing. Hiccup was amazed when the tiny thing began purring.

"How the hel did you manage that?" Astrid said as the dragon sat purring next to Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged and replied. "He reminded me of a stray dog, I met one time. It growled and snapped at anyone. But one you established dominance, it was a friendly critter."

"I wouldn't suggest that with a swarm of Terrors." Gobber added watching the scene.

"Do you have another fish," Hiccup asked? Fishlegs handed him another smoked fish and the Terror happily followed Hiccup back to its pen. He held the small door open and threw the fish inside. The Terror gave a small growl and pounced on the fish. Hiccup shook his head and closed the door before re-bolting it.

Gobber shook his head and turned to Tuffnut. "Don't drop your guard. Any opponent can be deadly if your not serious." He turned to Hiccup and said, "Don't count on being able to pull that trick with other dragons. We're done with training for today. Grab lunch and then go help smoke fish or start cutting cords of wood for this winter."

"Hiccup meet me at the docks after lunch," Gobber instructed.

"Right." Hiccup replied before catching up with the other students. "Astrid. I wanted to thank you properly. But with everything going on last night." He said and offered her a small object. "I wasn't sure what an appropriate gift should be, but I hope you like it."

Astrid took a thin bracelet of bronze and silver from him. "Thank you." She turned and continued to the the mead hall.

"Nice try." Tuffnut said as he patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "Snotlout all ready tried that method."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and followed her to the mead hall. "I was trying to thank her. She spent days looking after me."

"Social interaction +3," Fishlegs said.

The other two boys ignored him and entered the mead hall. Hiccup grabbed a beer (5) and a bowl of fish chowder. He moved to the table normally used by the class and joined Snotlout.

The older boy glared at him as he sat down. "I'm watching you."

"Okay," Hiccup replied. The rest of the class joined them a minute later with Ruffnut sitting next to him and Astrid across the table from him.

"Nice bracelet," Ruff said. "Where did you find it?"

"I actually made it." Hiccup said putting down his beer mug. "We did some blacksmithing for the chief in Kvivik. He paid me with one of the bracelet, I had made."

"So could you make me one?" She asked leaning into his shoulder.

Hiccup tried to focus and ignore a breast she was rubbing into his shoulder. "I could only make an iron or copper one now. I don't have any more silver to work with."

"That would be so nice of you." She said hugging him and rubbing against him. He then noticed the cold glare Astrid was giving him.

"Could you please let him go?"

"Social interaction –5." Fishlegs whispered to Tuffnut, who merely ignore him. Ruff stuck her tongue out at the other girl but released Hiccup.

After lunch…

Hiccup jogged to the dock and found Gobber standing with a large blonde fellow. The man was enormous and wore a wolf's skin cloak over his traditional wool clothes. "Hiccup. The training method this morning failed to produce and results. So your father has asked Armod, to assist in special training. He is the only real berserker in the village. Properly focus you can use your anger to exceed your normal physical limits. Users to his style rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Promise me you want die."

"Thanks," Hiccup replied bitterly.

Gobber left Armod and Hiccup and joined Stoick with a crew patching a longboat. "Are you sure about this," Gobber asked?

Stoick replied, "We have to try every method at our disposal. I've never really been able to teach grappling with this wood leg."

Hiccup at that moment flew through the air and landed in the cold ocean water. Armod waded into the surf as Hiccup came sputtering to the surface. "When a person life is in danger they will push themselves past their normal limits. Some as untalented as yourself will never excel unless your life is in danger. Now attack." "Are you insane," Hiccup replied crawling onto the beach. Armod ignored him and grabbed an arm and threw him back into the ocean. "Attack." Hiccup launched himself from the water at the older man. The older man grabbed the outstretched fist and twisted it painfully behind Hiccup's back. "Better." Hiccup found himself lifted over the man's head and thrown back into the ocean. Hiccup feinted with a punch and tried to follow up with a kick. The older man blocked his attack and spoke. "A man's worth is determined by striking at a critical moment. If you hesitate you will be crushed (4)." He then threw his student back into the ocean.

Stoick and Gobber stood overlooking the bay and watched the training. "The water should prevent him from taking any serious injuries. He'll be fine." They watched as Amond threw Hiccup into the ocean again.

"He doesn't have a chance." Stoick said before walking away.

Ruffnut and Astrid sat on the dock mending a net. "What was that about at lunch?" Astrid asked angrily.

Ruffnut gave her friend a sly grin. "I did it for a couple of reasons. He is cute and I enjoy making him blush." She ignored Astrid clenching her teeth and continued. Also I do like your bracelet and wouldn't mind have one."

"That's pretty shallow," Astrid replied.

"You were the one who brought up getting married to help your family out." Ruffnut said watching Amond throw Hiccup into the ocean.

"Fine. Whatever," she replied.

"I think, I understand. You are afraid. Since you can't get rid of him, you are determined to keep him as far as possible away from you." Ruff said studying a broken section of netting.

"I am not," Astrid replied.

"He's been in town over a week and you've barely spoken to him. Have you even talked to him beside training and meals?"

"Yes." Astrid replied sharply. "I don't have to share everything with you."

"Your right, you don't." Ruffnut replied turning to face her. "But I am your friend. If you don't want my help, that is your decision. You didn't even tell me about his curse until the day of the meeting."

"What was I going to say? By the way my fiancée occasionally turns into a dragon. I'm having trouble with the whole fiancée thing much less dealing with his curse!" Astrid spent several minutes in silence before continuing. "We agreed the night before he was hurt to be friends."

"That's a good start," her friend replied. "You need to talk to him if you want anything more than a marriage of convenience. Have you talked to him since?"

"Not really. He was unconscious for several days." The Hofferson girl replied.

"Speaking of which. You disappeared during that time." Ruffnut answered as she continued working on the net.

"Since I knew about the curse, I got stuck helping the healer. The old bat needed someone to fetch and carry for her. Besides she had other patients from the raid to attend to. So I took care of him."

"So you got stuck changing and cleaning him." Ruff stated as she watched Hiccup's training down the beach. "Is everything where it should be?"

"Yes." Astrid replied with a blush.

"Then what's the big deal," Ruffnut said.

"Sorry, I found it embarrassing."

"You act like you've never seen a man before." Ruffnut muttered. "That's so cool," Ruff said watching Hiccup skip across the water like a stone. "I wish we were getting some serious training." Armod dragged an unconscious Hiccup out of the ocean. They watched with interest as he dropped the unconscious boy on the dock. He then retrieved his cloak and left his unconscious student.

"We should probably get him home," Astrid said looking at the dripping wet boy.

"You just want to see him naked again." Ruffnut said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" They were interrupted by Hiccup groaning weakly.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand." Ruff said to her friend and they pulled soaking wet Hiccup to his feet. The two young ladies half carried and half dragged a semiconscious Hiccup to his house. They opened the door and draped him on a bench next to the hearth. "You still with us."

Hiccup nodded his head. "Thanks."

"Will you be fine if we leave you," Astrid asked? Hiccup nodded. "All right see you at dinner."

That evening…

Hiccup had left the mead hall and was heading to the old watchtower where he was to start navigation training. The sun had disappeared and the moon was in the last quarter and still climbing in the night's sky.

"Hello boy," a cloaked figure called from the edge of the woods. "So you are the cursed one." Hiccup approached the figure cautiously with his right hand on his dagger. He approached close enough to see an old man bundled in a motley collection of animal skins with a crude staff.

"Who are you?" He asked the stranger.

"I am the one who can help you control your curse."

"How," Hiccup asked?

"Your curse is from the blood of the creature. The curse is powered by the phases of the moon." The old man laughed. "Follow me and I will teach you." The stranger turned and took a narrow path into the woods.

"Crap." Hiccup muttered to himself as he followed the stranger. "Hey old man do you have a name?" He called after the stranger.

"Many, but that's not important. Just considered me a messenger." He led Hiccup into a clearing that he couldn't recall. The old man reached into his animal skins and drew forth a crude bundle. He tossed the bundle to Hiccup, who caught the package by reflex.

Hiccup unwrapped the leather bundle and three black dragon scales glittered in the starlight. The three scales were looped together on a single piece of leather. He looked at the stranger in surprise.

"If you want to control your curse you have to kill the dragon that cursed you. If you want to control your curse you need a better connection to the dragon. The three scales are from night you were mauled and lost your arm. They should increase your connection to the dragon and help you control the curse. Wear the scales against your skin and you should be able to gain control of your curse. But remember the closer to the full moon the easier the change will be. The change will remain painful and taxing on you physically and mentally." The old man struck the ground with his staff and pointed at him. "If you attempt to change form more than once a day your heart my explode young champion."

Hiccup slipped the leather cord around his neck and tucked the scales. "So how do I change?"

The old man smiled and spoke. "Close your eyes, can you feel the burning in your chest. The burning is the connection to the dragon. Changing is simple close your eyes and think of the form you want to take. Do not lose the focus or the change will take longer and be more painful."

"Thank you," Hiccup responded. "This may save my village."

"It will not help if you can't control the curse boy." The old man sat on a stone rising from the ground. "Now practice." Hiccup held the amulet and hesitated. "The dragons could arrive tonight.

Hiccup used his right hand to hold the crude amulet of dragon scales against his skin and closed his eyes. The burning pain hit him like a wave and his knees collapsed. Bones and muscles moved under his skin as they lengthened and stretched into new shapes. He clutched the amulet as the sea of pain rendered him unconscious.

He awoke later in the dark clearing he groaned as he flexed the muscles in his new form. He stared at the torn and shredded remains of his clothes. He closed his eyes and muttered to himself. That was the third set of clothes he'd lost to the curse. He slowly flexed his legs and then began moving his wings slowly. He stopped and looked around the clearing with his eyes and was unable to find any sign of the stranger. He then slowly moved towards the stone the old man had been on using his inhuman senses. He was unable to find any footprints, broken blades or grass, or even find a trace smell of the stranger.

He circled the clearing a couple of time before snorting in disgust and started heading back to town. He stopped at the edge of the clearing as an idea entered his head. His gums drew back as he smiled inhumanly. He then began a loping run back to the village.

The same clearing (beyond mortal sight)…

Thialfi watched the dragon leave the clearing and turned to Loki. "Why do you continue to toy with this mortal. You know the other gods will protest."

"He amuses me and this should make things more amusing."

"What will you do when he dies?" 

"I have set events into motion to amuse me after his death." Loki replied dropping the disguise of the old stranger. "Now let us find a beer and a friendly wench."

Meanwhile in Berk…

Astrid was lightly sleeping, when a scratching noise awoke hear. She considered ignoring it but the noise was a repeating pattern. She moved quietly in the darkened using the embers in the fireplace to navigate. She slipped on a long winter cloak over her sleepwear and belted it shut. She then grabbed her axe and slipped the bar holding the door shut aside. She heard something-large more quickly on the other side of the door. She waited a second and the rhymatic noise started again.

She opened the door quickly and stood to one side in case anyone rushed the door. The door revealed the dark town of Berk. She then saw the dark shape in the shadow of her neighbor's house. Two yellow eyes peered at her from the figure.

"Hiccup," she gasped. The two yellow eyes bobbed in acknowledgement. She placed the axe inside the doorway before closing it. "You changed, can you control your curse then?" She asked as she walked closer to him. Here eyes adjusted enough to the dark night she thought she saw a shrug.

He curled his tail around to point at her and then he moved it so it touched his back. "What," she asked and he repeated the movement. "You want me to get on your back?" He nodded again. She sighed, "do you know what time it is? We've got training in the morning." She then thought about her statement and continued. "Fine maybe you don't have class tomorrow, but I do. Goodnight. I'm going back to sleep."

He made a small bounding leap to land next to her and curled his tail around to prevent her from leaving. He then made a whimpering noise. Astrid sighed and said, "fine. But keep it short." She climbed on his back and he began walking down the street. "And for future reference neither Vikings or dragons whimper." The walk began a trot and eventually a run. When he was sure she wouldn't fall, he headed for the cliff.

Astrid was enjoying the night and the weird sensation of riding. The Vikings of Berk didn't own horses so this was a new experience for her. She vaguely recognized Hiccup was heading to the point as she enjoyed the air tearing at her clothes and hair. "What are you doing," she manage to yell before Hiccup jumped off the cliff.

She screamed and dug her fingernails into the scales around his neck. He flapped his wings and they leveled out twenty feet over the water. She stopped screaming when they leveled out and took a moment to catch her breath. She then punched him in the neck. "You bastard. You scared the hell out of me. Just what were you thinking."

Hiccup made a gesture with his head to look up. She looked up and was stunned. They were rising through a low layer of clouds and she ran a hand in wonder through a cloud. She was surprised to find it was made of water. They emerged through the clouds into a land composed of clouds and stars. She sat stunned seeing what only one other Viking had ever seen. Hiccup turned his head and smiled at her expression. "Thank you," she said quietly. "This is amazing. He slowly banked and headed back to Berk. He slowly descended in a spiral and quietly landed in town.

She dismounted and slugged him in a shoulder. "That's for not warning me." He turned his head and neck to her and lowered his head slightly. She started to walk away and turned back to him. She walked up to him and grabbed him on both sides of his head and planted a kiss between his eyes. "That's for being you." She then left and walked into her house.

"That went well", he thought to himself. He began walking down the street, when two drunk Vikings stumbled around a corner. The scream of "Nightfury" echoed through the village as the two men ran away screaming. He immediately decided to hide and explain later. He bunched his wings and launched himself into the sky. He landed a short distance later and pushed open the door of his dad's house. He realized he had forgotten the navigation training but decided he would worry about it tomorrow.

**Notes:**

(1) Viking meeting to resolve disputes, makes laws, and general discussions. It was really called the 'thing'.

(2) I believe this is from the _Ring_ of the Nibelung. I may be wrong.

(3) This is true with many things in human culture.

(4) Kenichi quote.

(5) Yes, beer was commonly drunk for all meals. You got to remember any beer was usually much safer than the local water supply.

**Omake: Omake often include comedy sketches where the characters behave out of character, break the ****fourth wall****, or subtly address opinions of the fandom known to the writers.**

Omake 2 – A Girl's Best Friend Village of Berk…

Astrid walked up to her fiancee and asked a question. "Hiccup could you do me a favor?" She waited for the large dragon's head to nod and continued. "Could you stay as a dragon?"

Hiccup tilted his head in curosity. "Its just you cuter this way and much easier to talk to." Hiccup snorted and walked off. "Don't be that way," she yelled after him.

Omake 3 – Green Eyed Monster Lunch at the mead hall…

"Nice bracelet," Ruff said. "Where did you find it?"

"I actually made it." Hiccup said putting down his beer mug. "We did some blacksmithing for the chief in Kvivik. He paid me with one of the bracelet, I had made."

"So could you make me one?" She asked leaning into his shoulder.

Hiccup tried to focus and ignore a breast she was rubbing into his shoulder. "I could only make an iron or copper one now. I don't have any more silver to work with."

"That would be so nice of you." She said hugging him and rubbing against him. He then noticed the cold glare Astrid was giving him. She stood up and walked around the table and yanked Ruff off Hiccup.

She ignored his sputtering apology and grabbed his shirt. She pulled Hiccup to his feet and pulled him close. "She's mine understand."

Hiccup nodded in surprise. "Good," she replied and released him. "Maybe if you behave yourself I might share her." She ignored the stunned expressions from other people in the mead hall as she grabbed Ruffnut and threw her over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - How to Find a Nest**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD and will never make any money of the property of others..

Fair use is a doctrine in United States copyright law that allows limited use of copyrighted material without requiring permission from the rights holders, such as for commentary, criticism, news reporting, research, teaching or scholarship. It provides for the legal, non-licensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work under a four-factor balancing test. The term _fair use_ originated in the United States. A similar principle, fair dealing, exists in some other common law jurisdictions. Civil law jurisdictions have other limitations and exceptions to copyright. This is a work of fiction and the characters are not based off any person living or dead. How to Train Your Dragon is the property of Dreamworks.

**Author's Warning: ** If you haven't picked up on it this will be mainly an Astrid/Hiccup story. The character will not be an exact copy from the movie or books. Also the story is by no means perfect I will probably rewrite the entire thing at some point.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry, its been a while. I've been lazy and had other things in my life. I hope to have the next part within a couple of weeks.

The next morning…

"Hiccup wake up." Stoick bellowed slamming the door to his son's room open. He stared in surprise at the large dragon shape in the center of the room. "Hiccup?"

The dragon raised its head and nodded in response. "You figure out how to control the curse yet?" The dragon attempted to shrug and the wings swept books of the shelves in the room. Stoick sighed, "this would be much easier if you could talk." The dragon nodded and followed his father downstairs. He left his father inside and pushed the door open leading to the village. He used one toe claw and began scratching shapes into a bare patch of earth.

"You having breakfast of what?" His father yelled out the front door of the house. His son gesture at a patch of dirt and Stoick stomped outside. "What is so important?" His son gestured at the scratches in the ground. "Change once a day." Stoick muttered reading the rune drawn into the ground. "You can only change once a day," he said to his son and the dragon nodded.

"Good morning. Still a dragon I see." Astrid said as she ran up to them.

"You knew about this," Stoick asked in surprise.

"Someone decided to drag me out last night to go flying."

"Good going son. But it would probably work better if you human to seduce her." He said into the dragon's ear. His currently dragon son glared at him and snorted.

"We were about to have breakfast, if you would like to join us." Stoick said.

"Sure." She said following the other two in the house.

"So what are you doing in training today?" Stoick asked as he pulled some eggs from a basket.

"I don't know. Gobber never tells us anything." Astrid replied in an annoyed tone. Stoick nodded his head and began scrambling some eggs. He pulled a half dozen cod from a basket and tossed them on the table for his son. "You're turning into a right pretty lass." Stoick said as he served the eggs. "You almost look like your mother at your age." He put the skillet aside and joined them at the table. "I almost ended up with you mother."

"So what happened," Astrid asked with morbid curiosity?

Hiccup swallowed a cod whole while she was distracted. He was fairly sure demonstrating how to eat a cod whole would not impress her.

"Hiccup's mother found me drunk and beat the snot out of me one night. She tied me to a tree and explained I was going to marry her."

Astrid's eyebrows almost disappear under her headband. "What's awful!"

Stoick got a strange smile and stared at the ceiling. "At first… She then demonstrated why I should marry her. "She did this thing with her tongue."

"We should get to class," Astrid yelled following Hiccup out the door.

"Kids these days," he said. "Its not like I told them about the time I slept with both of their mother at the same time."

Many people stopped and stared at the couple walking through the town. "Beauty and the beast," Snotlout growled.

"Seriously," Tuffnut asked? "We got to get you a girl so you'll calm down. Why don't you ask my sister out?"

"What? Are you insane," Snotlout yelled?

"Tell you what. You get her out of my hair this winter and next spring we can go raiding for some Celtic girls. "

"That's a big favor your asking," Snot replied.

"Just think about it." Tuffnut said as they walked to class.

Dragon training…

Hiccup was excused from dragon training, since he was currently a dragon. Gobber sent him to watch the training from the arena's rim. He stood apart from a small group of other spectators. He felt something touch his tail and turned to see a small boy with a tinny wood sword running back to his mother.

He sighed and wondered if it was less annoying to be feared. The young village children had quickly decided touching a dragon was a sign of bravery even if it was Hiccup. He had found himself quickly annoyed with the game. He had considered attempting to play with the kids, but thought it was a bad idea. One over protective parent and he would quickly find himself under deadly attack. He couldn't attempt to scare the kids into leaving him alone for a similar reason.

He even had one angry Vikings mother chew him out. She yelled something about him being a bad influence on the children. This was after her son had joined the game of 'touch the dragon'. It was annoying he couldn't tell her to control her own damn kid.

Later at lunch…

Hiccup returned to the village after going fishing for lunch. He had found that by trail and error his breath attack was a great way to fish. You merely had to find a school of fish near the surface and fire. You then scooped up the catch and dropped them on a nearby beach. He felt weird about eating as a dragon around the villagers not that Vikings really cared for table manners.

He landed near his house and Gobber approached him. "Welcome back. I spoke to your father and we cancelled your training with Armond, while you're a dragon. We want you to get some sleep this afternoon. If the dragons show up, we'll try our plan. If they don't show up we would like you to fly a patrol tonight for navigation practice.

Elsewhere in Berk…

"So he took you flying last night," Ruffnut asked?

"Not so loud," Astrid muttered. Several people turned to look at them from her friends outburst.

"That is so cool. So what happened?"

"He woke me up in the middle of the night and indicated he wanted me to get on his back. I told him, I was going back to bed. He then blocked me from leaving until I got on his back. He then jumped off the point without giving me any warning. It took me a couple of minutes to clam down and to stop hitting him."

Ruffnut laughed at her friend. "Where did he take you?"

"Over the island and the ocean surround it."

"How high and how fast?" Fishlegs asked from his corner of the table.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders and continued. "It was fun once I calmed down. I found it weird that the clouds are like fog and seem to be made of water." She ignored Fishlegs adding this comment "The stars were so bright and the cloud were lit by the moon. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Ruffnut laughed at her friend. "Are you blushing?"

"Of course not," Astrid replied sharply.

"So you will not mind if I ask him to take me flying."

"Knock yourself out," the Hofferson girl replied bitterly.

"Have you considered what will happen if Hiccup finds the nest?" Ruffnut asked her friend.

"Everyone hopes the dragons will move and leave us alone." Her friend replied slightly confused.

"I meant Hiccup. If he lives through all this he'll be the biggest hero for generations. He might be more famous than Alfred the Slayer." Ruffnut sighed and continued speaking. "You know its common in many villages for a chief to have more than one wife. If Hiccup finds the nest and lives he's going to be really important. He'll likely end up with at least a couple of wives for political reasons and possibly you (1)."

"So? We don't do that in Berk."

"Just because Stoick only had one wife doesn't mean Hiccup will. And don't forget I will pursue Hiccup if you drop the engagement." Fishlegs dropped his stencil in surprise at the comment. Ruff turned to the stunned boy. "If you weren't engaged, I might be chasing you." She laughed after a neverous Fishlegs bolted for the door.

"That wasn't nice," Astrid muttered.

"It was the truth. He is cute in a clueless way. But seriously he would be my preference if he wasn't engaged."

"Couldn't he have a second wife?"

"It's against local traditions and his family isn't wealthy enough to support a second wife." Ruffnut said with a sigh. "He or Hiccup would be preferable to Snotlout. Hel I wouldn't mind being Stoick's mistress over marrying Snot."

Astrid choked on her beer for a moment and shot her friend an evil glare. "Don't give me that look, I'm likely going to be married to Snot before next winter. I guess I should start training the moron. Unforunately he's still chasing you. That is going to complicate things."

That night…

Gobber finished strapping a pair of saddlebags to Hiccup. "Remember just patrol the area and don't go picking a fight if you can help it. You're our best chance of finding the nest so we need you flying. If things go bad you have some food in the saddle bags with a few basic supplies.

"Good luck son." Stoick said slapping him on a shoulder.

Hiccup turned to his classmate and nodded to them. He then stretched his wings and launched himself into the night. The crowd below slowly dispersed as the dark form was swallowed by the night's sky. He slowly gained altitude and head Northwest. The Vikings had always suspected the dragon's nest was somewhere in the Hel gate area. The hundred of islands and shoals were always shrouded in fog with treacherous currently for unwarily sailors.

He was passing through a cloudbank when a deep drumming sound seemed to surround hm. He began climbing higher and climbed out of the clouds. He looked down and saws hundreds of dragons appear in the gaps between clouds. He knew he couldn't allow the opportunity to pass and he cautiously followed the formation while attempting to use the clouds to remain unseen.

He glanced up at the stars and tried to burn the position of the constellations into his memory. He continued to pursue the dragons and they eventually led to a smoking volcano rising above the surrounding fog. It suddenly hit him like a wind gust; he felt something old and powerful in the mountain calling the dragons to it.

The hundreds (thousands?) of dragons were disappearing into various holes in the volcano carrying their dinners. He waited until the last of the dragons were disappearing into the mountain to land. He knew he should leave but he felt he had to see what was in the mountain. He entered an ancient lave tube worn smooth by thousands of passing dragons. The air was hot and humid as he entered deeper into the mountain. The tunnel widened and a large vertical cavern was revealed with thousands of dragons perched on ledges around the cave. He watched in surprise as the dragons were dropping their catch into the bottom of the cavern. The bottom of the cavern was covered in a heavy fog that parted as a large scaled head rose to snatch a gronckle from the air. He quickly turned and fled from the mountain.

Several hours later…

Stoick awoke as something slammed the door to his house open. His son was backlit by the early dawn light in the doorway before shambling past him. The dragon curled in a ball in front of the fireplace and closed its eyes.

His father approached and gently shook him. "Son, you okay?" His son sluggishly raised his head and nodded. "Get some sleep and we'll talk later." He left his son and found Gobber waiting at the door.

"He found the nest," Gobber said.

"Let's start getting the supplies for the fleet together. If he can lead us back, we'll launch in two days."

"I guess we don't have time to call other tribes together for this raid." Gobber said following Stoick towards the village.

"Not before winter," the chief replied. "Grab your class to assist you at the forge. The next couple of days will be busy ones."

"What about the fishing fleet?" Gobber asked hobbling along.

"If Hiccup has a firm grasp on where the nest is we'll send a fast boat to call them back."

That afternoon…

Stoick and a human Hiccup stood in the mead hall with the assembled captains. "My son has found the nest." He waited a minute for the room to calm down before continuing. "He believes he can lead us to the nest, but there is a problem. The nest will be defended by the largest dragon this side of Ragnarök. The dragon has a head at least the size of a longboat."

Stoick looked at his war band. "We have three options. We can ignore the nest and continue to fight the dragon raiding parties." This idea was met with quiet scorn. "The next choice is we attack next Spring with every Viking we can gather. No Viking alive could ignore such a challenge. We will have the sons of Odin from every village with us if we send word now." This was met with approval by several figures in the great hall. "The last option is we attack now and if necessary die like Vikings." This idea was accepted as a dozen weapons were brandished by the war band.

Stoick waited for the room to quiet and spoke. "We sail in two days. Today we assemble the supplied and call in the fishing fleet. Tomorrow, we will celebrate the coming voyage. Prepare yourselves because this will be the voyage sung about until the end of days."

Hiccup stood to the side looking grim. He didn't bother yelling at the assembled morons. He was sure they were going to die and accomplish nothing. The life of a Viking was normally short but he couldn't stand the idea of life wasted for nothing. He waited until meeting was disbursing to before heading to the forge.

**Later at the forge…**

Hiccup had found himself pressed into the familiar role of Gobber's apprentice at the forge as the village prepared for the raid. He had spent hours-sharpening blades and performing minor repair to shields. The day's work was over and he tried not to think about the coming voyage.

He was surprised when Ruffnut entered the blacksmith shop.

'Sorry, We not doing anymore work today."

"That's fine. Do you have a moment to talk," she asked.

"Sure one second," he responded returning the coal shovel to its place near the forge.

"How can I help you," he said.

"I've been thinking it has be to be so cool to be part dragon." Ruffnut said to Hiccup.

"I guess," Hiccup responded slightly puzzled by the statement. "It is also a pain in the ass at times."

"Bite me," she said.

"What," Hiccup asked?

"You got like this from a bite right. So bite me," Ruffnut said leaning close to Hiccup.

"That is a really bad idea," Hiccup replied as he took a step back.

"Come on," she said. "I get to be half dragon and get a cool scar in the process."

She started to unlace her vest giving Hiccup her best sultry look. "I'll make it worth your while." She said pushing him backward onto a wide bench. Hiccup flailed around but saw no options besides grabbing Ruffnut. And he was sure that would not improve his situation.

"I'll even let you decide where to bite me." She said slipping off her leather vest. Hiccup became increasing neverous as she reached for the hem of her wool tunic.

Astrid stuck her head through the window as Ruffnut took off her tunic. "Hey, you dad wants…" she began. Astrid closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Hiccup, your dad wants you at the great hall now." She then turned to Ruffnut and said. "I believe you owe me some time training."

Hiccup was moving almost silently to the door, when his fiancée mentioned. "Oh Hiccup, I will talk to you later." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that still managed to contain a threat.

"I am so dead," he thought.

The people of Berk spent all winter retelling the story of a nude and bruised Ruffnut being found handing upside down from the arena's roof.

**Notes:**

Polygamy seems to have been common for Vikings in pre-Christian times.


End file.
